


Flight Plan

by Anyawen



Series: Making Plans [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Air travel, Delays, Drabble, Image Prompt, M/M, do not copy to another site, mi6 cafe ldws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24248608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anyawen/pseuds/Anyawen
Summary: A chance sighting requires changes on the fly
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Series: Making Plans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750342
Comments: 14
Kudos: 32
Collections: MI6 Cafe Last Drabble Writer Standing





	Flight Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this image prompt for the 2020 MI6 Cafe LDWS challenge, in which it took 3rd place. Word count according to wordcounter.io is 100 words.

**Be a dear and change my flight, won’t you?**

_You’ll survive 3 hours in economy class._

**FIN2424 to Valencia. Leaves in 35 min.**

_I’m not a bloody travel agent. Book your own holiday._

**I had been hoping to get back to London. Spend some time spoiling your cats. And you. Unfortunately … < image0805202013.jpg >**

_… That’s Nīkau Tama._

**Indeed. They’re announcing last call for boarding.**

_Keep your pants on._

**Where’s the fun in that?**

_Ticket confirmation is in your email._

**Thank you, darling.**

_Just catch the bastard and come home, then you can thank me properly._

**I prefer ‘improperly’.**

_…_

_So do I._


End file.
